Dendam Nyi Lelouch
by akai chibi seme
Summary: crossover code geassxla corda d'oro...anime shojo harem vs anime shonen harem, cerita ini berawal dari pertemuan kedua tokoh utama...baca aja deh, kepanjangan kalo ditulis disini, AU, OOC Chapter 3 complete!
1. Meet the eleven

Disclaimer: Yuki kure dan CLAMP belum pernah bekerjasama untuk membuat cerita aneh ini. Anime'a sih punya mereka berdua....tapi kalo fic ini boku yang buat....coba dua anime ini punya boku...sedih X(

Coba bayangin...kalo anime shojo harem dan anime shonen harem disatukan...

Ceritanya kayak gimana ya?

Itulah yang terlintas di benak boku pada saat mengetik fic ini, khu khu khu,

Btw, boku ngetiknya sambil liat trailer game Kichiku Megane...Katsuya kawaaiiii!!

Wah, jadi curhat nie

Makhluk-makhluk Code geass dan La corda d'oro, bersiaplah!

Jangan lupa di review ya...pengen tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic crossover ini...

* * *

Jepang, tahun 2010

Saat itu Jepang dijajah oleh Britania. Dan wilayah yang ditempati orang-orang Jepang disebut area 11.

Pagi hari, di area 11…..

Burung-burung kecil beterbangan di sekitar balkon rumah keluarga Hino. Mereka bernyanyi dengan riangnya menyambut matahari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di arah timur.

"Chirp…chirp…chirp.." seekor burung kecil bernyanyi dengan riangnya di sekitar jendela kamar Kahoko. Kira kira artinya begini, 'bangun tidur kutidur lagi….tidak lupa mematikan alarm….habis tidur kubangun lagi…eh, tau-tau udah jam 10…'

Kahoko terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

BLUK! Tiba-tiba burung kecil itu menabrak kaca jendela Kahoko dan….mati. Nggak deng, cuma jatuh sambil bersimbah darah. "Hmmm, mataharinya baru muncul separo. Tidur lagi ah…" Kahoko merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dan kembali ke alam mimpinya. (Huhuhuuu…boku banget yaa…)

Beberapa jam kemudian….

"KAHOKO!! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAMU TIDUR?! CEPAT PERGI KE SEKOLAH!!" suara merdu nan indah ibunya membangunkan Kahoko dari tidurnya. Tapi Kahoko terlalu berat untuk membuka matanya. "Jam 8," gumamnya saat melihat jam weker di sebelahnya.

Dengan malas, Kahokopun turun kasur dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kasur tercintanya itu. "Tas belum disiapin lagi…" ujar Kahoko yang masih ngumpulin kesadarannya. Saat dia berjalan ke arah lemari, kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh. BLUK!

"Aduduh…eh, sejak kapan lantaiku hangat begini?" setelah Kahoko berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia baru sadar kalau badannya menimpa seorang-pemuda-cantik-bermata-belo-ungu-violet.

"WHAAAA!! Siapa kamu?! Mau apa di kamarku?! Kamu orang Brittania ya?!" Kahokopun langsung melancarkan pertanyaan beruntunnya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. (A/N: Di cerita ini, orang brittania matanya lebih belo daripada orang jepang, walo kenyataannya sama-sama belo sih ^^)

"Shhhh, apa kamu mau ketauan kalau kamu nyimpen cowok di kamarmu?" pemuda itu menutup mulut Kahoko.

"HAH?! Kamu cowok? Aku kira cewek…abis kamu cantik sih, langsing lagi," ujar Kahoko polos.

"Kamu mau liat buktinya?" ujar pemuda itu sambil membuka kancing atas seragamnya. Pake tampang mutados lagi.

"Ng…nggak usah! Gawat kalo ibuku datang, lalu liat kamu….." sebelum Kahoko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang ibu mendobrak pintu kamar putri bungsunya itu.

"Kahoko! Cepat pergi sekolah! Udah jam setengah 9 kamu malah….." Ibu tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat sosok pemuda cantik di kamar putrinya. Pupil mata Kahokopun mengecil dan mulutnya terbuka lebar kayak kuda nil.

"Ano…perkenalkan, saya Lelouch Lamperouge, temannya Kahoko." Pemuda yang ngakunya bernama Lelouch itupun memasang muka innocent dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan. "Saya…datang kesini mau menjemput Kahoko, tapi karena Kahokonya masih tidur, saya jadi masuk lewat jendela supaya dia bangun…"

Kahoko masih terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga plus ngiler.

Dalam sekejap, sang ibupun terhipnotis oleh kecantikan Lelouch. "Ah, begitu ya? Aku baru tahu kalau Kahoko punya teman orang Britanian yang cantik seperti kamu."

Kahoko buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Takut ada lalat atau kecoa yang masuk.

"KAHOKO!! Kenapa masih melamun disitu?! Kamu sekolah nggak?" sentakan ibu membuat putrinya itu ngibrit ke kamar mandi. "Dasar….anak itu ada-ada saja!" ibu turun ke dapur, meneruskan acara memasaknya.

Setelah mengambil tas, Kahokopun pergi ke sekolah. Lelouch hanya termenung menatap gadis berambut merah itu lewat jendela kamar.

"Sepertinya…aku harus pergi ke sekolahnya…" Lelouch tersenyum licik.

Di halaman sekolah Seiso Gakuen, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Haa….haaa…youkatta…untung aku nggak telat…" ujar gadis berambut merah a.k.a Kahoko itu.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia baru menyadari kalau murid-murid Seiso Gakuen memandangnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"HWAAAA!! AKU MASIH PAKAI PIYAMAAA?!!"

Kahoko berteriak keras saat ia melihat dirinya masih mengenakan piyama gambar bebek dan beruang.

"Haah…bersyukurlah, untung aku bawa seragammu," Lelouch tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kahoko sambil mengangkat tas kertas berisi seragam Kahoko.

"Kau…? Cowok brittanian yang menyusup kedalam kamarku!!" kata Kahoko sambil menunjuk ke arah Lelouch. Murid-murid yang lewat disitu langsung bisik-bisik nggak jelas sambil menatap tajam ke arah Lelouch.

"Selain polos, kamu itu mulut ember juga ya…" Lelouch mencengkram bahu mungil Kahoko. "Kamu sudah melanggar pasal XX, tentang pencemaran nama baik, tau!"

Kahoko tersentak kaget, "Maaf, kami orang jepang tidak menggunakan undang-undang brittania, apalagi disini wilayah jepang."

"Dasar dodol, itu kan pasal bikinan aku sendiri," ucap Lelouch tenang.

"Kalo gitu kamu yang dodol! Mana mungkin pasal itu berlaku disini? Emangnya ini wilayah punya kamu?!" Kahoko nggak mau kalah.

Dua dodol itupun terus berdebat ala sepasang kekasih yang lagi berantem.

"Ternyata kamu udah polos, mulut ember, dodol, keras kepala pula! Sepertinya terpaksa aku menggunakan kekerasan padamu!" Lelouch mendekatkan mukanya pada Kahoko.

'Lihat saja, kau tidak akan bisa melawan pengaruh geass kalo jaraknya sedekat ini.' pikir Lelouch sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

'Tidak! Aku tidak mau menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku pada seorang brittanian! Tapi aku…tidak bisa lepas…' pikir Kahoko dengan pola pikir ala manga shojo.

PIP! Kita pause dulu adegan ini.

Mari kita lihat klub sepak bola yang kebetulan sedang berlatih di lapangan sekolah (anggap aja halamannya nyatu sama lapangan ya…) Saat seorang pemuda berambut hijau a.k.a Ryotaro berlari menggiring bola, dia melihat Kahoko dan Lelouch di pojok bangunan sekolah.

'Itu kan Hino, bersama seorang….brittanian?' pikir Ryotaro sambil berlari dengan efek adegan lambat. 'Kelihatannya dia sedang diganggu oleh brittanian itu, diajak mojok segala, lagi! Aku harus menolongnya!'

Ryotaropun menggiring bolanya ke luar lapangan sepak bola. OST captain tsubasa pun mengiringi adegan ini.

**Bola di kakinya…bergulir dengan lincah**

(Ryotaro menggiring bola keluar lapangan)

**Lari lari lari**

(Masih lari sambil menggiring bola)

**Tendang dan berlari**

(Para anggota klub sepak bola bengong liatin Ryotaro)

**Dengan tendangan halilintar di cetak…GOL!**

(Ryotaro nendang bola, tepat mengenai kepala belakang Lelouch)

Lelouch tersungkur dengan kepala yang bersimbah darah.

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Hino, kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Kamu diapain sama cowok brittania itu?" Ryotaro terus bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah…nggak, nggak apa-apa kok…" badan Kahoko gemetar, jantungnya masih berdetak cepat.

Disinilah awal dari adegan ala shojo manga lagi (dengan latar yang bling-bling-bling tentunya,)

"Aku antar ke kelas, ya?" Ryotaro menepuk-nepuk kepala Kahoko dengan lembutnya.

"Nggak…aku nggak apa-apa kok, Tsuchiura-kun. Lagian aku belum ganti baju nih, masih pake piyama," Kahoko berusaha tersenyum.

"Kalo ada cowok yang mengganggumu lagi, lari saja ketempatku, aku pasti…melindungimu." kata Ryotaro dengan bahasa dan suara super-gentle.

"Iya…terima kasih, Tsuchiura-kun," Kahoko tersenyum lembut.

"WOOOII!! TSUCHIURA! Ngapain kamu diam disitu? Bawa bolanya kesini!" teriak anggota klub sepak bola serempak. Ternyata, dari tadi suara mereka dipentalkan oleh suasana shojo manga yang menyelimuti kedua makhluk itu.

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan Lelouch yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

'Fuuh…aku pasti akan menangkapmu, Kahoko Hino.' Lelouch mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang berdarah.

* * *

Chapter 1 owari!!

First, gomenne kalo tata bahasanya acak-acakan, bikin kalian jadi nggak ngerti ceritanya....coz akhir-akhir ini boku lagi keranjingan fic yaoi yang pake bahasa inggris, otomatis otak boku jadi rada nggak ngudeng sama bahasa indonesia...

Yah, silakan review...nulis apapun boleh! mau bikin cerpen ato puisi tentang boku juga boleh! (ohhohoho...narsis)

Kalo chapter 2 udah diupdate, jangan lupa baca yaaa(muka memelas ala shota) boku mau bikin adegan yaoi LIME!! Antara siapa dan siapakah? Liat aja nanti...

Thanks for reading minna! I love u all! (kissbye ke semua pembaca sambil senyam-senyum geje, mudah-mudahan nggak ada yang tewas gara-gara baca tulisan ini)


	2. Here comes the brittanians!

Disclaimer: Liat aja di chapter 1....males nulis lagi....(author disawer pake uang 100.000an) pokoknya fic ini boku yang buat.....

Akhir'a...setelah menempuh jalan jalan berbatu dan badai salju yang amat besar (wueeesss!!)

Boku bisa juga menculik para brittanian ke fic ini...

Saa, happy reading!!

* * *

Jepang, tahun 2010

Saat itu, Jepang dijajah oleh Brittania. Dan wilayah yang ditempati oleh orang-orang Jepang disebut area 11.

Di bukit belakang sekolah….

"Aku sudah tahu dimana orang itu sekarang," seorang gadis misterius berambut hijau bertengger di dahan pohon sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. "Lelouch Lamperouge…aku pasti menemukanmu." gadis itu tersenyum menyeringai.

Di area 11, ada sebuah sekolah elit yang dibangun oleh seorang pemuda Jepang yang sangat mencintai musik. Hanya sekolah milik Jepang inilah yang bertahan setelah sekolah lainnya dihancurkan oleh Brittania.

Karena, rata-rata orang tua murid adalah orang terkenal yang dapat menggunakan uangnya untuk menyogok raja Brittania agar tidak menghancurkan sekolah tempat putra putri mereka bersekolah..

Tapi entah kenapa, salah satu koridor sekolah Jepang yang elit itu berubah fungsi menjadi latar setting film India.

_Tumpase aye_…..(suara suling)

_Yumus kuraye_…..

"AKU PASTI MENANGKAPMU!!" Lelouch Lamperouge berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengejar sesosok gadis berambut merah.

"Tidaaaakk!!" Kahoko juga berlari sekuat tenaga. Sekarang dua sejoli itu terlihat seperti peserta lomba marathon di koridor yang cukup luas itu.

Setelah sampai diujung lorong, Kahoko berhenti berlari.

"…kh, a…aku…nggak kuat lari…lagi…hhh," Kahoko berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"hh, a…aku juga…." Lelouch bersandar di tembok koridor.

"Untung aja kamu bukan Tsuchiura atau Hihara-senpai….aku lari sekuat apapun, pasti ketangkap…hh…" Kahoko meluruskan kakinya.

Tangan Lelouch spontan memegang lengan Kahoko yang sedang terduduk lemas. "Kamu itu terlalu santai, ya…sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku,"

Pupil mata Kahoko mengecil. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sosok lain di koridor itu.

"Ah! Disana ada cewek Brittania seksi dan berkulit gelap!!" teriak Kahoko sambil menunjuk ke belakang Lelouch.

"Hah? Mana?!" Lelouch berdiri dan membalikkan badan. Mata ungunya menyorot seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bri…brittanian…" gadis JEPANG bernama Shouko itu gemetaran saat bertatapan mata dengan Lelouch.

Saat dia membalikkan badan lagi......sang tokoh utama berambut merah itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Yang ada hanya daun mungil yang tertiup angin semilir.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari koridor tadi, Kahoko sedang berlari menuju ruang latihan. Setelah menemukan ruang latihan yang kosong, diapun masuk dan bersembunyi disitu.

"Ahh…hh…dasar…dasar....dasar cowok aneh!!" Kahoko memaki-maki Lelouch dengan suara keras. Saat Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya, dihadapannya terdapat seorang cowok berambut hijau muda dengan tampang innocent.

OMG! Kahokopun memasang muka bego. Itu kan…Hihara-senpai!

"Aah, jadi begitu ya Kaho-chan? Ternyata selama ini Kaho-chan membenciku…" Kazuki langsung memasang aura gelap disekitarnya.

"Bukan! Bukan! Sama sekali bukan! Tadi aku dikejar cowok brittanian aneh yang bermata ungu violet, kurus, cantik lagi!" jelas Kahoko buru-buru. Eh, kalimat ini maksudnya muji Lelouch, ya?!

"Hee? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Diapain sama dia?" tanya Kazuki polos.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita muncul dari jendela. Kahoko dan Kazuki menatap wanita misterius itu. Wanita itu seksi, berkulit gelap, berambut abu-abu dan bermata belo.

"Hei, gadis kecil," wanita itu menatap badan Kahoko yang memang lebih kecil darinya. "Tadi kamu bilang kamu dikejar cowok brittanian bermata ungu violet, kurus, cantik?"

"I…iya," jawab Kahoko seadanya. "Namanya Lelouch Lamperouge, apa…ibu, eh..mbah, nek..eh, ehm…tante kenal dia?"

"Tentu saja, dia punya hutang padaku," ujar wanita itu sambil menyibak rambut abu-abunya yang panjang. "Aku pasti akan menangkap Lelouch Lamperouge."

Nah, wanita misterius bernama…..

Bernama….?!

Bernama!!

Aarggh!! Boku lupa namanya!!

(Dibalik layar)

"Kazuki-senpai! Pinjemin animonster special code geass ke si ka-chan, gih!" kata author panik.

"Hah? Emang rumahnya ka-chan dimana?"

"Di wanayasa jalan xx no xx, udah buruan sana, ntar fic ini nggak selesai-selesai lagi!! Biar boku yang jaga Kahoko disini!"

Dengan semangat 45, Kazuki berlari menuju pintu gerbang seiso gakuen, naik angkot 01, berhenti di pasar simpang, terus naik angkot kuning, ngelewatin situ wanayasa, dan setelah keliling-keliling wanayasa selama 3 jam, akhirnya Kazuki sampai ke rumah teman baik author yang bernama Ka-chan itu.

Tok! Tok!

Ka-chan pun menyembul keluar. "Eh, bade ka saha nya?"

"Akai-chan mau pinjam animonster special code geass katanya," kata Kazuki singkat.

"Ah, si akai-chan mah nginjeuman wae... sakedap nya…" Ka-chan pun masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu kembali dengan membawa animonster.

"Yeuh, wartosan ka akai-chan, tong lila-lila nginjeumna!"

"Iya, arigatou!!"

-skip time-

"Nih, aku sudah dapat animonsternya!!" Kazuki masih ngos-ngosan gara-gara dia abis ongkos, akhirnya terpaksa lari dari wanayasa kesini.

"Makasiiih Kazuki!!" Author mengeluarkan kawaii waratte no jutsu nya.

(dibalik layar mode off)

Wanita misterius bernama Villeta nu itupun pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan kedua makhluk elevens itu.

Sementara itu, ada tiga makhluk brittania sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar area 11.

"Shirley, kamu yakin Lelouch pergi ke area 11?" tanya Rival malas.

"Iya, C.C bilang Lulu ada di area 11, di seiso gakuen tepatnya," kata Shirley sambil makan takoyaki.

"Ah…jadi…kita akan ke sekolah para elevens itu?!" Nina bertanya seakan tidak percaya. Badannya langsung gemetar saat Shirley menyebutkan Seiso gakuen.

"Tenang saja, disana nggak ada tentara elevens kok! Jadi mereka nggak bakal berbuat yang aneh-aneh sama kita, asal kita jangan sebut mereka elevens, tapi orang Jepang!" Shirley memegang kedua tangan Nina. Wajah Nina tiba-tiba memerah.

"Shi...shirley..."

"Oi, oi, kok jadi yuri gini sih? Tuh, kita sudah sampai di seiso gakuen!" Rival menunjuk bangunan sekolah musik yang megah itu.

Murid-murid seiso gakuen yang lewat menatap asing ketiga brittanian itu. Nina merasakan dingin merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Apalagi saat matanya menatap para elevens yang terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Nina, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Rival khawatir melihat muka Nina memucat.

"Elevens…elevens…"

"Nina, kalau kamu tidak masuk juga tidak apa-apa kok! Biar aku yang masuk mencari Lulu," Shirley mengelus-elus gadis berkacamata itu.

"Shirley, Rival…aku…" Nina memegang perutnya. Rasa dingin semakin menyerang tubuhnya. "Aku mules….pingin ke WC!!"

Shirley dan Rivalpun melongo.

"Aku mau ke WC! Aduh…dari tadi aku tahan…kayaknya sekarang nggak bisa ditahan lagi deh…" Nina terus memegangi perutnya.

"Aku tahu dimana WC umum, biar aku antar kamu kesana, ya…" Rival memegang pundak Nina. "Shirley, kamu cari Lelouch di seiso gakuen. Nanti kami menyusul,"

"Yosh! Oh ya, kamu jangan coba-coba mengintip Nina, ya!" Shirley berlari memasuki gerbang seiso gakuen meninggalkan Rival dan Nina.

Shirley berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Murid-murid sedang belajar di kelasnya (ya iyalah!!). Mata Shirley melirik kiri kanan, takut ada mobil atau motor yang lewat. Bukan, matanya mencari sosok Lelouch yang kurus nan cantik.

Dan akhirnya, dia menemukan sosok itu. Lelouch sedang makan roti kare sambil bersandar di tembok koridor.

"Luluuuu…!! A-khir-nya, ku menemukanmu!!" Shirley berlari ke arah Lelouch dengan latar kelopak bunga pink yang tertiup angin.

"Shirley…?" Lelouch buru-buru menghabiskan rotinya lalu berlari menghindari Shirley.

"Lulu!! Kamu mau kemana?! Jangan lari dariku...." Shirley menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Hmm, kamu pasti disuruh kaichou mencariku. Kare power on!!" Roti kare yang dimakan Lelouch membuat kakinya berlari lebih cepat meninggalkan gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Heeeii!! Lulu, tunggu dulu!! Demi kaichou, aku akan menangkapmu!"

Lelouchpun sampai ke lorong tempat ruang latihan berjejer. "Hh…author kuso…tadi di awal chapter aku lari, sekarang lari lagi, cape tau!"

Pemuda bermata ungu violet itu membuka pintu salah satu ruang latihan. Tapi ternyata ruang latihan itu tidak kosong, ada seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang bermain biola di dalam. Suara biola halus nan indah itu terhenti saat mata pemuda itu melihat Lelouch.

"Ada urusan apa kamu masuk kesini, brittanian?" tanya Len dingin. Bola mata hijaunya menatap tajam ke arah Lelouch.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu latihanmu, Tsukimori. Tapi…boleh aku minta tolong?" Lelouch menyalakan geassnya.

Meanwhile….Sementara itu…

"Haah, Lulu kemana ya? Tumben larinya lebih cepat dari aku, biasanya kan dia nggak kuat lari secepat itu!!" Shirley berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sambil terus mencari Lelouch. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berseragam krem-abu berambut coklat panjang yang sedang menenteng laptop.

"Nee, kamu lihat cowok britanian bermata ungu nggak?" tanya Shirley pada gadis itu.

"Oh, tadi aku lihat dia pergi ke arah ruang latihan." jawab gadis itu kalem.

"Eto…ruang latihan itu dimana ya?" Shirley menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang banyak ketombe.

"Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana, ayo ikut!" gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Ano..umm namamu siapa? Aku Shirley Fenette,"

"Aku Tsubaki Hanazono, kelas 2-A, salam kenal," Tsubaki tersenyum ramah. "Nah, disini tempatnya."

"Ukh…."

Telinga Shirley mendengar suara yang dikenalnya dari salah satu ruang latihan. "Lulu! Dia ada disana!" dia berlari menuju sumber suara itu.

Shirley mengintip lewat kaca kecil di pintu. Samar-samar matanya melihat Lelouch, tapi Lelouch tidak sendirian, dia….

"Ahh…kh…Tsu..ki…mori…." Lelouch mendesah pelan saat Len menciumi lehernya. Tapi itu bukan Len, karena mata hijaunya berubah menjadi merah terang.

Shirley bengong.

Perlahan, tangan Len mulai membuka kancing gakuran Lelouch satu persatu. Setelah puas menciumi lehernya, lidah Len mulai menjilati dada Lelouch yang bidang.

"Nnh…Teruskan…aah…" Lelouch terus mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan dari tiap jengkal tubuhnya yang dijilati oleh Len.

Shirley mimisan dan Tsubaki sibuk memotret dua bishonen itu dengan hp LGK250 nya.

'Jarang-jarang nih, bisa liat Tsukimori jadi seme!' pikir gadis kalem penyuka yaoi itu.

"Teruskan, teruskan Tsukimori…aku mau lebih…mmh…" desahan Lelouch terpotong oleh ciuman Len. Perlahan Lelouch membuka mulutnya, menanti lidah yang telah menjilati dadanya itu bermain di mulutnya.

Darah segar muncrat dari hidung Shirley. Dan gadis itu pingsan dengan sukses!!

"Kyaa! Shirley-san! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tsubaki berusaha menyadarkan Shirley yang teler setelah melihat adegan lime itu dan menyeretnya ke UKS pake gerobak semen. (kejam juga nih anak -_-)

"Kelihatannya Shirley sudah K.O" Lelouch melepas ciumannya, lalu membetulkan bajunya.

Bola mata Lenpun kembali menjadi warna hijau. "Apa…yang kulakukan tadi?"

"Kenapa kamu masih disini? Pergilah, kamu mengganggu latihanku," violinis berambut biru itu melanjutkan latihannya.

"Ah, tidak…aku cuma mau bilang, tadi itu enak juga ya, kapan-kapan aku mau kamu melakukannya lagi." ujar Lelouch sembari keluar dari ruang latihan.

* * *

Chapter 2 owari!!

Hoooh, baru kali ini boku bikin adegan yaoi....jadi deg2an....

Masih ada chapter 3'a, baca terus iia....tadi'a mau boku tamatin di chapter 2, yah....apa daya cuma segini yang bisa boku ketik -_-

Review iia....


	3. War or Trader?

Disclaimer: ngga ada waktu buat ngetik disclaimer. Mau ada perang nih! Code geass dan La Corda d'oro bukan punya boku pastinya.

Chapter terakhir dari Dendam Nyi Lelouch! Sedikit yaoi, comedy, dan gaje.

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Jepang, tahun 2010 (sekarang dong?)

Saat itu Jepang dijajah oleh Britania. Dan wilayah yang ditempati orang-orang Jepang disebut area 11.

Hanya ada satu sekolah khusus penduduk area 11 yang cukup elit, yaitu Seisou Gakuen. Disinilah akan terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Brittania dan Elevens.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas ya…jaa nee, Kaho-chan." Setelah mengantarkan Kahoko ke kelasnya, Kazuki langsung bergegas menuju gedung jurusan musik.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko melambai pada senpainya yang berambut hijau muda itu.

Kahoko memegang kepalanya, rasa berat di kepalanya membuat badannya sangat capek. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pemuda Brittanian yang tak jelas asal usulnya.

Dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai biola. Lalu, apa yang diinginkan pemuda cantik itu darinya? Apakah dia ingin menjadikan Kahoko TKW untuk Brittania? Tidak. Siswa sekolah Seiso punya kewenangan untuk tidak bekerja pada Brittania.

Kahoko Hino hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang siswa SMU biasa yang tidak mengaitkan dirinya pada perang Jepang-Britania.

"Akai-chan! Kok jadi nyambung-nyambung ke perang siih? Jangan ngomongin perang dong! Aku jadi takut!" teriak Kahoko padaku(author)

"Loh, kalo nggak perang gimana Jepang mau bebas? Masa Jepang yang katanya macan asia mau aja seumur hidup dijajah?" Akai-chan balik menyerang. (?)

"Udah deh, terusin aja ceritanya! Tapi jangan ada adegan perang-perangan loh!"

"Ye, pergi aja sana" Authorpun melanjutkan ketikannya.

Kahoko masuk ke kelasnya. Kedatangannya disambut oleh sahabatnya, Nao. Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Hei, Kahoko! Dari mana saja kau? Mio sedang mencari-carimu,"

"Barusan aku dari gedung jurusan musik, latihan." Kahoko berbohong agar sahabat baiknya itu tidak khawatir.

"Ah, itu Mio! Mio-chan!" Nao menunjuk pada seorang gadis pendek berambut keriting di pintu kelas.

Mio berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Kahoko. Matanya menatap Kahoko dalam-dalam, lalu berkata, "Kaho-chan, aku dapat pesan dari Tsukimori, katanya dia menunggumu di atap sekolah sekarang juga."

"Eh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya! Daaah!" Kahoko dengan muka mesum (salah ketik, maksudnya berseri-seri) berlari menuju atap.

"Mio, kamu pake kontak lens? Kok warnanya merah terang gitu? Aku jadi takut deh liatnya," Tanya Nao sambil mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

Saat itu, seorang Kahoko Hino…

(lari naik tangga sambil slow motion)

_Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan Tsukimori padaku ya? Apa dia mau mengajakku nonton konser bersama lagi? Atau latihan biola bersama? Atau mau mengajakku kencan? Atau…jangan-jangan…mau nagih utang?_ Pikir Kahoko.

Dengan rasa deg-degan, Kahoko membuka pintu yang akan membawanya menuju tempat dimana Tsukimori menunggu disana.

"Hei, akhirnya datang juga," Lelouch tersenyum ala pangeran kerajaan.

Background song: 'Kamu kamu lagi-The Sisters'

"Loh, bukannya Tsukimori-kun yang nunggu disini? Kemana dia?" Kahoko langsung panik mode on.

"Mau aja ketipu, temanmu itu sudah kupengaruhi dengan geassku," Lelouch tersenyum licik.

"Geass? Apa itu?" Kahoko mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Yang penting aku bisa menangkapmu tanpa harus india-indiaan lagi, jadi aku bisa menjalankan rencanaku." Lelouch tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Perlahan-lahan, Lelouch berjalan mendekati gadis berambut merah yang sedang terpaku itu dan mulai menyalakan geassnya.

"Aku sudah bosan hidup dengan pemberontakan dan peperangan terus, aku ingin kita bertukar posisi." Lelouch tersenyum lebar.

Perasaan disini Lelouch senyam-senyum mulu ya? Jadi merinding ngebayanginnya.

"Tukar posisi apanya?" tanya Kahoko polos.

"Kamu ini, pinter dikit dong! Dikit-dikit nanya, emangnya aku emakmu?" umpat Lelouch geram.

"Lho, kamu yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarku, terus ngejar-ngejar aku! Aku sempat mikir kalo kamu ngefans sama aku, terus mau minta tanda tangan dan foto bareng!" ujar Kahoko dengan mutados.

"AMIT-AMIT," kata Lelouch datar, namun tegas. "Aku mau jadi kamu,"

"Tuh kan, kamu ngefans sama aku!" Kahoko masang muka riang yang bikin orang pengen ngelempar sepatu ke mukanya.

"BUKAN DODOL!" wajah Lelouch yang biasanya tenang dan tanpa ekspresi pun, memerah seperti tomat. "Aku mau dikelilingi bishonen-bishonen cakep, terus kamu gantiin aku mimpin pemberontakan melawan Brittania, gitu!"

"Makanya, ngomong jangan setengah-setengah….eh…pemberontakan…?" Kahoko mengangkat alisnya. "Jangan-jangan…pemberontakan Black Knights? Jadi, kamu Zero?"

Lelouch sujud syukur sambil nangis-nangis karena akhirnya makhluk berambut merah itu mulai mengerti tujuannya.

"Mmh…Tapi, aku nggak mau ikut perang." ujar Kahoko yang nahan ketawa ngeliat Lelouch yang lagi sujud syukur. "Aku harus rajin latihan biola buat seleksi ke 7 nanti,"

"Walau kamu tidak mau, tapi kau akan melakukannya." Lelouch mengarahkan geassnya ke arah Kahoko. "Lelouch vi Brittania memerintahmu, untuk…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara datar nan santai muncul dari atas. "Lelouch,"

Kedua makhluk itu menengadah ke arah atas pintu keluar. Disana C.C yang memakai baju putihnya yang ketat duduk dengan santainya sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Ditambah dengan senyuman khasnya yang dingin. Jadi kunti gitu deh.

"C.C, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Senyam-senyum sambil bikin pose kayak gitu." tanya Lelouch.

"Oh, aku kan mau ikutan Miss Kunti di Indonesia, jadi aku harus sering-sering latihan pose ini deh. Malah akhir-akhir ini aku sering nangkring di pohon-pohon," ujar C.C sambil terus menggoyangkan kakinya.

Disini, Kahoko kita jadiin patung semar dulu.

"Terserah deh, ada urusan apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Lelouch tak peduli.

"Kamu lupa, ya? Katamu kamu mau menraktirku 50 slice pizza kalau aku memberitahu dimana tempat tinggal Kahoko Hino. Nah, sekarang kutagih utangmu itu."

"Kan, sudah kubilang nanti kalau aku punya uang. Sekarang kantongku kempes banget nih," Lelouch ngeles.

"Tapi kamu tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu." C.C mulai menyerang.

"Ya pokoknya, sekarang aku tidak punya uang. Masa mau bayar pake daun?" Lelouch memasang pertahanannya.

"Janji tetaplah janji, Lelouch. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan sekarang tepati janjimu." C.C tetap menyerang Lelouch dengan suara malasnya.

"Sayang sekali. Lain kali saja, C.C."

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala, Lelouch Lamperouge." C.C bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Terpaksa kukeluarkan 'senjata terakhir'ku."

C.C mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil dari sakunya, dan betapa kagetnya dua makhluk (Kahoko dihitung) itu saat melihat gambar yang ada di kertas itu.

Itu adalah foto Tsukimori dan Lelouch yang sedang melakukan adegan lime di ruang latihan.

"I..itu kan…kamu dan Tsukimori…kun?" mata Kahoko membelakak kaget sambil menatap ke arah Lelouch.

"Benar sekali." C.C tersenyum menyeringai. "Gimana jadinya kalau aku perlihatkan foto ini ke Suzaku, ya?"

"Huh, memangnya Suzaku mau percaya begitu saja padamu?" ujar Lelouch tetap tenang.

"Oh, begitu ya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" C.C mengeluarkan tumpukan foto dari kantongnya. "Yang ini saat kamu melakukannya dengan Gino, lalu yang ini dengan Fuuma, yang ini dengan Light, yang ini dengan Sasuke, lalu yang ini dengan Naoe, lalu yang ini…bla bla bla"

Boku capek nulisnya -_-

Selama C.C sibuk mengabsen foto mesum Lelouch, kita lihat keadaan Leluch dan Kahoko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tsukimori-kun? Gimana caranya kamu bisa melakukan itu dengan Tsukimori-kun? Pasti kamu pakai ilmu hitam ato pelet ya?" Kahoko terus-terusan menginterogasi pangeran Britania ke 100 itu. Pertengkaran yang sengit, tapi tidak akan ada acara lempar sepatu atau jambak-jambakan rambut karena ini bukan sinetron.

"Berisik sekali kamu ini, aku akan benar-benar menggunakan geass kali ini. Lelouch vi Brittania memerintahmu, untuk…"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar dobrakan pintu dari samping.

"Lulu! Akhirnya ketemu juga! Aku sudah keliling sekolah ini 7 kali untuk mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada! Pokoknya sekarang juga, kamu harus ikut rapat OSIS!" ucap Shirley dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita seksi berkulit gelap muncul di belakang Shirley.

"Lelouch Lamperouge! Kamu harus ikut her voli, her senam lantai, her renang(boku banget -_-), her basket, her lari, her panjat pinang dan her mancing belut! (?) Nilai tes olahragamu dibawah standar semua!" ucap Villeta Nu lantang, kayak baca UUD '45.

Nah, disini Lelouch mulai kebingungan mau nanggapin yang mana dulu.

"Fu fu fu, utang pizza 50 slice…kalau tidak, foto-foto ini akan kukirimkan ke Suzaku…" ucap C.C sambil senyum-senyum geje. Sepertinya dia sangat senang melihat Lelouch kebingungan.

Lelouch mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa dengan gadis-gadis yang tak henti-henti merecokinya (kecuali C.C yang cuma ngomong sedikit, trus senyam-senyum).

"Lelouuuuch!" tiba-tiba, lancelot Suzaku muncul di belakang Lelouch yang sedang terpojok oleh gadis-gadis. Angin-angin yang ditimbulkan oleh lancelot itu meniup beberapa foto lemon Lelouch di tangan C.C.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch tersenyum lega melihat mecha milik kekasihnya itu.

Suzaku mendaratkan lancelotnya di pojok atap, dia keluar lalu berlari menghampiri Lelouch. "Maafin aku ya, honey. Sebulan ini aku banyak tugas dari militer…trus harus jadi bodyguard Euphie lagi…aku kangen kamu…"

Beberapa foto yang berserakan di lantai mencuri pandangan Suzaku. "Foto apa ini?"

"Ah, Suzaku…itu…" Lelouch ingin mencegah, tapi terlambat. Suzaku sudah melihat foto lemonnya dengan beberapa tokoh anime ternama (wess…)

Suzaku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan aura dark disekitarnya. Dirobeknya semua foto itu kecil-kecil. Keempat cewek tadi langsung mengambil langkah seribu karena ketakutan.

"Lord Lelouch Lamperouge, jadi selama ini kau berselingkuh ya?" Tanya Suzaku geram.

Lelouchpun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak terpikir untuk menggunakan geass. Dia baru saja membuat orang yang dicintainya marah besar. Sekalinya Suzaku marah, dia akan lebih kejam dari raja Brittania.

"…baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Nada suara Suzaku kembali normal, seperti Suzaku yang biasa. Lelouch merasa sedikit lega dan mengeluarkan senyuman kikuknya.

"Tapi, aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Jadi sebagai hukumannya, aku akan minta jatah selama sebulan." Suzaku tersenyum cerah.

"E…eh? A..apa?" Lelouch mulai merinding mendengar perkataan Suzaku.

"Ayolah, kamu juga kangen padaku kan?" Suzaku mengangkat Lelouch ala bridal dan berjalan ke arah lancelot. "Aku akan melakukan 'itu' sampai kamu lemas…tak bisa meninggalkan tempat tidurku."

"Suzaku…turunkan aku…!"

Akhirnya, akhirnya, area 11 kembali damai dengan ditangkapnya Zero, alias Lelouch Lamperouge oleh mayor Kururugi. Kehidupan Kahoko Hinopun kembali normal sebagai pemain biola. Tomat...eh, tamat.

* * *

Chapter 3 owari!

Huaaah, kali ini ceritanya lumayan panjang...

Seperti apa hukuman yang diberikan Suzaku? Silakan reader bayangkan sendiri.. (kalo anda fujoshi)

Review yaa, chapter terakhir niih xD

Thanks for R&R!


End file.
